


When Ya Know It's Good

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Broadway, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: “So tell me again why we’re going to see this?” Sonny asked, fingers threaded through Rafael’s as they made their way through the throngs of people near Times Square.“A client gave them to Rita,” Rafael answered, sidestepping a Mickey Mouse who had seen better days. “But she offered them to me because this show is, and I quote, ‘too gooey’ for her.”Sonny chuckled, politely declining an offer for cheap comedy show tickets before looking over at Rafael. “But not too gooey for you?” He didn’t know anything about the Broadway show, but he’d seen the movie more times than he’d care to admit—a consequence of having three sisters—and it really didn’t seem like Rafael’s thing.Rafael shrugged. “You know I enjoy theater in all forms, and these are great seats. Plus, you can’t really base an opinion on Rita’s taste. All she really likes are the operas where everyone dies.”Or Rafael and Sonny spend a night at the theater





	When Ya Know It's Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, PBB! You mean the world to me and I'm so thankful to have you for a friend. I hope you have a great day and that this brings a little bit of happiness to it. <3
> 
> And thank you to ships-to-sail for the beta!

“So tell me again why we’re going to see this?” Sonny asked, fingers threaded through Rafael’s as they made their way through the throngs of people near Times Square.

“A client gave them to Rita,” Rafael answered, sidestepping a Mickey Mouse who had seen better days. “But she offered them to me because this show is, and I quote, ‘too gooey’ for her.”

Sonny chuckled, politely declining an offer for cheap comedy show tickets before looking over at Rafael. “But not too gooey for you?” He didn’t know anything about the Broadway show, but he’d seen the movie more times than he’d care to admit—a consequence of having three sisters—and it really didn’t seem like Rafael’s thing.

Rafael shrugged. “You know I enjoy theater in all forms, and these are great seats. Plus, you can’t really base an opinion on Rita’s taste. All she really likes are the operas where everyone dies.”

“Wait,” Sonny said with a laugh. “She actually _likes_ those and yet you’re always dragging me? Why don’t you take her instead?”

Rafael frowned, but Sonny couldn’t tell if it was meant for him or the family of six who chose that moment to stop in their tracks and take a selfie directly in front of them. “Because I like spending time with you. And you love seeing me in my tux.”

“Yes, but you’d get to see the opera with someone who truly appreciates it and then I could see you in your tux when you come home. Right before I take it off of you.” He wiggled his eyebrows as if Rafael wouldn’t catch his meaning without the exaggerated gesture, but in doing so he nearly ran into a table displaying the artistic wares of a man dressed only in a loincloth.

Rafael laughed at him. “If you don’t go to the opera, you don’t get post opera sex.”

“Well now you’re only punishing yourself,” Sonny said seriously.

Rafael was saved from admitting he was right as they turned the corner of 47th street, the bright blue and pink Waitress marquee greeting them. Rafael walked toward the line that was just beginning to inch forward toward the theater, but Sonny wrapped an arm around his shoulders, spinning him.

“Come on. We gotta commemorate the occasion.” He placed his temple against Rafael’s, scrunching down so that he could also fit the marquee into the frame.

“Another plus for the opera,” Rafael said. “No selfies.” But despite his grousing, he fixed a smile onto his face, knowing that resistance was futile, and held it as Sonny took a few rapid fire shots.

“Just in case the first one is bad,” he’d said the first time they’d taken one together, when Rafael made the mistake of thinking one was sufficient.

As they joined the line, Sonny was kind enough not to remind him that he had plenty of selfies of them outside of Lincoln Center, decked out in their tuxes. While the line crept forward, Sonny checked out the photos, trying to pick the one that was most Instagram worthy. Rafael looked great in all of them, handsome and happy in his dark blazer and light dress shirt, unbuttoned at the collar.

“Your followers are going to get sick of my face,” Rafael commented once he caught a peek at Sonny’s phone screen.

“Nonsense. Who could ever get tired of your gorgeous face?” He finished posting the picture and pocketed his phone just as they reached the theater doors.

“Not everyone has the benefit of my blow jobs to color their perception of me,” Rafael said and Sonny blushed when the security guard looked at Rafael wide eyed.

“Well, now that guy knows how great your blow jobs are,” Sonny muttered when they were through the door.

Rafael shrugged. “Just another one to add to the list.”

“And how long is that list, exactly?” Sonny asked, mostly nonchalant.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Rafael smirked as he brandished their tickets to be scanned. “Come on, let’s get a drink.”

They came to the theater often enough that the prices didn’t surprise Sonny, but it still made him cringe to shell out $16 for a cocktail. Rafael did it without a blink, handing Sonny his Waitress-branded, plastic sippy cup. He always found it entertaining that theater goers were treated like children who couldn’t be trusted not to spill their drinks on the nice fabric seats. Like he would let one drop of the pricey cocktail go to waste.

Drinks in hand, they made their way into the theater and Sonny groaned. “Now that’s not fair. They make the theater smell like pie?”

Rafael muttered something about the ‘Disnification’ of Broadway as an usher handed them their playbills and Sonny knew pointing out that wasn’t a word would only be met with contempt, so he didn’t bother.

“Tell Rita to step up her game and maybe next time we’ll be in the front row,” he cracked as they settled into their seats, which were second row center.

“Yeah, you can tell her that,” Rafael said dryly. “See if you survive it.”

“She loves me,” Sonny grinned. “I can get away with stuff that you can’t.”

The irritating thing was that he was right, so Rafael chose to ignore it, flipping through his playbill instead.

“Really?” he asked a minute later, looking over at Sonny who was holding up his playbill in front of the curtain with its latticework pie print, aiming his phone at it, attempting to get just the right angle. “The selfie wasn’t enough?”

“Just because you’re averse to documenting anything to do with your life doesn’t mean that it’s wrong.” Sonny finally got the shot that he wanted and lowered the phone and playbill to his lap. “Besides, what’s the point of doing cool things like this if you can’t make other people jealous?”

“Experiencing great art? Spending time with your boyfriend? Or what about—” He stopped when he realized that Sonny was grinning at him, a glint in his eye. “I hate you.”

“It’s just so easy to get you worked up,” Sonny murmured in his ear before kissing his cheek.

“I have a feeling it’s going to become more difficult for the foreseeable future,” Rafael grumbled.

“Again, just punishing yourself,” Sonny grinned.

“Worth it.”

Sonny just chuckled as the house lights lowered, threading his fingers through Rafael’s on the armrest between them and settling back to enjoy the show.  

* * *

“So, what do you think so far?” Sonny asked during intermission as they waited in the ridiculously long line for the bar. At this rate he wouldn’t have time to wait in the ridiculously long line for the bathroom.

“It’s good,” Rafael said genuinely. “Funnier than I expected, but you have the frame of reference. Does it live up to the movie?”

Sonny shrugged. “They’re keeping it pretty close from what a remember. Lighter of course, what with all the singing,” he teased and Rafael rolled his eyes, but then Sonny’s face fell just a bit.  “But I probably should have warned you about the husband. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Rafael brushed it off. “It’s not…” he trailed off as he searched for the word he wanted to use, a rarity for him. He usually had exactly what he wanted to say right at the tip of his tongue. “It’s not ideal, but I’m a big boy. I can handle it.”

He held up a hand when Sonny grinned. “If anything you’re about to say is a dirty twist on the words ‘big boy’ or ‘handle’, please don’t.”

“Oh, so you can announce your blow job prowess to the security staff, but I can’t comment on your ability to handle a big boy?” Sonny asked just as the person in front of them in line stepped away with their drink in hand. The bartender stared at them, open mouthed, and Rafael laughed at the blush that spread up Sonny’s neck and reached the tips of his ears.

“I’ll have a whiskey,” Rafael ordered since they didn’t carry scotch at the small mobile bar. “The biggest one you’ve got,” he added with a smirk.

“And for you, sir?” The bartender asked Sonny, clearly fighting a grin as he reached for the whiskey bottle.

“Whiskey and Coke,” Sonny muttered.

Rafael paid for their drinks, tipping the bartender generously. “Just another on the list,” he said as they stepped away.

“You’re the worst,” Sonny told him, taking the drink Rafael proffered.

“No, actually I’m the best. Haven’t you been paying attention?” He chuckled when Sonny simply huffed and made his way back toward their seats.

* * *

As the applause died down and the cast left the stage, Sonny turned to Rafael. “So did you—” He stopped, noticing the way the theater lights bounced off of glistening green eyes. “Raf, are you crying?”

“No,” he protested immediately, looking down and wiping at his eyes.

“You are.” Sonny did his best to keep the laughter out of his voice, but didn’t do a good job of it.

“She got away from him,” Rafael said seriously and suddenly Sonny didn’t feel like laughing anymore. He’d known that it was getting to Rafael more than he’d let on. “She got out and gave them a better life and I…It’s silly.”

“It’s not silly at all,” Sonny squeezed his hand. “It’s my fault, I should have told you.”

Rafael sniffed and straightened his spine. “Let’s just go.”

“Wait,” Sonny said when Rafael started to make his way toward the aisle. Most of the seats were empty around them now and their pathway was clear. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” Rafael offered him a smile. “I just wasn’t expecting some ridiculous musical about pie to…” he trailed off and Sonny knew that he couldn’t say the words, ‘Make me cry.’ It would be admitting to even the smallest amount of weakness, something he had a difficult time doing, even with Sonny.

“Okay,” Sonny said, relenting, and Rafael looked relieved to be let off the hook. “Want me to buy you a pie to make you feel better?” he asked Rafael with a grin when he spotted a woman dressed like a waitress, offering small individual pies for sale.

“Absolutely yes I do,” Rafael said with complete sincerity and Sonny’s smile widened as he pulled out his wallet.

“Hello, Gentleman,” the seller greeted them cheerily when they approached, a smile on her face rivaling Sonny’s. Normally such chipperness would irritate Rafael, but the smell of pie distracted him. “A pie for the road?”

“Yes, please.” Sonny looked at Rafael. “What flavor do you want?”

Rafael surveyed his options, thought on it a moment, and then pointed, “Key lime.”

“Great choice.” The voice was even peppier now. “That will be $12.”

Sonny’s eyes widened at the price. He could get a full size pie at the store for less than that. Hell, he could make multiple pies at home for much less than that, but he pulled out the cash and handed it over.

“Thank you,” Rafael told him genuinely once he had the pie in hand, and Sonny decided the money spent was worth it to have Rafael back in good spirits.

“Anything for you,” he said honestly as they made their way out of the theater doors. He gestured toward where a small crowd had gathered near the stage door. “Want to get your program signed?”

“Why, so you can flirt with Dr. Pomatter?” Rafael asked with a knowing grin. “I saw you eyeing him.”

“You know that was Jason Mraz, right?”

“Who?”

Sonny gaped. “Honestly, you really need a better grasp of pop culture.”

“Why on earth would I need that?” Rafael asked seriously. He could think of no instance in his life where it would be necessary.

Sonny just laughed and shook his head. “You’re impossible.” He took Rafael’s hand and gently tugged him down the street. “Come on, let’s go home. We can eat that pie in bed.”

“Okay, first of all, I’m not getting pie crumbs in my sheets. Second of all, what’s this ‘we’ nonsense? This is my pie.” He hugged the pie to his chest as if to prove his point.

“You’re seriously not going to share?” Sonny asked incredulously.

“Absolutely not.”

“Not even a taste?” he whined as Rafael stepped to the curb, throwing his hand in the air to hail a cab.

“How about this,” Rafael suggested as a taxi pulled to a stop in front of them. “You let me have the pie and I’ll let you have a taste of me.”

Sonny laughed, allowing Rafael to pull him into the back of the cab and singing happily, “One taste and I want the whole thing.”


End file.
